Suki Desu Shinobu-kun!
by Ballad of Sinners
Summary: Simplemente se limitó por descartar todas sus preocupaciones, para únicamente enfocarse en ese cálido y agradable calor que ahora se encontraba llenando el interior de su pecho, pero sobre todo, a su corazón.-Shinobu x Chihiro-DRABBLE


LEI SHOUJO...POR EL AMOR DE DIOR, LEI UN SHOUJO! QAQ

*cough*

Me disculpo, sentí la necesidad de expresarme de esa forma tan...tonta de mi parte uwu(?). Pero uh...eso me ayudará a hacer una rápida explicación c: Mi lado escritor(?) está más enfocado en el Yaoi y raramente en las relaciones Male x Girl, if you get what I mean~(?). Y pues, de antemano me gustaría disculparme si este Drabble no es la gran cosa xDD

Es un Shinobu x Chihiro (-ama a más no poder esa relación-) ;A; Poco antes de irse a la prepa, pero después del momentaneo final que tiene el Manga después de la partida de Hoshino-san~. El PUNTO, no sé escribir romances xDD

Gracias por leer~!

**Disclaimer: NADA referente al manga de Suki desu Suzuki-kun/好きです鈴木くん！ nos pertenece ;-; **

* * *

**~好きです鈴木くん!~**

**At the end...  
...those feelings that I was really trying hard to suppress,  
won over what I was thinking was correct. **

Al paso de los meses, o incluso de los mismos años en que llevaban cursando la secundaria, Itou Chihiro logró darse cuenta de una sola cosa en especial: su espalda cada vez se volvía más distinta. No era esa misma pequeña que con hombros siempre en alto pretendían mostrar a una persona sumamente arrogante—había cambiado en el buen sentido, convirtiéndose en algo totalmente ajeno a lo que podía recordar.

¿Cuándo fue que sucedió? Sabía que esa era una buena pregunta. ¿Cuándo, exactamente?

¿Cuándo fue que Suzuki Shinobu se convirtió en todo un hombre, sin que ella se diera de cuenta antes?

Una divertida sonrisa no pudo evitar el ser embozada en sus labios, sus verdosos ojos brillando con el mismo sentimiento mientras que, a la distancia, observaba el cómo su querido pelinegro sostenía una de sus típicas peleas con su pelirrojo amigo de la infancia.

Importara o no lo hiciera, Chihiro sabía una cosa: ella podría seguir a su lado para verle crecer—para ver el cómo Shinobu se convertía lentamente en eso que tanto el soñaba por hacer, para cumplir ese sueño compartido por los dos en realidad.

-¿Qué con esa estúpida mirada?

Vaya.

No sólo la forma de su espalda y hombros había cambiado, sino que su voz también.

No pudiendo evitarlo, miró con cierta expresión tonta al chico, quien con brazos cruzados contra su pecho y mirándole directamente de frente, le esperaba en la puerta del gimnasio de baloncesto.

-¿Ah?- balbuceó.

Las cejas del pelinegro se fruncieron pronunciadamente, haciendo más que evidente su molestia.

-¡No me salgas con un '¿ah?'!- citando con la misma molestia su excusa de oración, Shinobu se acercó a la rubia.

Tras su cercanía, Chihiro se encontró ahora levantando un poco la mirada.

_-También creció_…- pensó para sí, sus labios entreabiertos moviéndose con la intensión de soltar alguna palabra, pero nada saliendo de estos.

Shinobu siguió manteniendo la misma expresión, chasqueando fuertemente la lengua.

-¡Si me sigues mirando de esa forma, pensaré otras cosas, maldita mujer!- se soltó diciendo, golpeando con un puño la pared que se encontraba atrás de la chica, encajonándola entre su brazo y su pecho. Esa escena le recordaba mucho a algo que ya habían vivido mucho tiempo atrás, alrededor de esos tiempos en que su relación podía ser considerada como una muy problemática en lugar de una un tanto amoroso como lo era ahora en día.

Y aún mirándole a los ojos, rió.

Sus acciones habían tomado un tanto desapercibido al chico, éste abriendo un poco los ojos ante la sorpresa que se había llevado, un sonrojo pintando sus antiguamente pálidas mejillas. Por más que intentara ocultarlo, esa belleza que veía en ella siempre lograba acortarle en palabras, atrayendo esa repugnante expresión que tanto odiaba el mostrar frente a ella—expresión que irónicamente, era la que ella más amaba.

-¡R-realmente…!- dijo entre risas, posando una mano frente a sus labios, queriendo callar la risa.

Durante todo ese lapso de tiempo en que Itou Chihiro se encontró riendo, Shinobu nunca apartó sus ojos de ella. Aunque en primer lugar, no era como si hubiera podido mirar a otra parte: el gimnasio en general estaba sumergido en esa suave risa que hacía sus propios oídos temblar, ésta lentamente incrementando las palpitaciones de su ya acelerado corazón.

-Realmente…- cuando menos se lo esperó, o se dio cuenta de ello, la risa de Chihiro había muerto; su voz nuevamente había regresado a la normalidad, mostrando la misma seriedad y dulzura que normalmente acostumbraba llevar. –Shinobu-kun realmente ha cambiado…

Un rápido movimiento. Un suave gesto.

Esas dos cosas le habían hecho perder ese supuesto autocontrol que había prometido llevar hasta que los dos se vieran llevando una relación oficial, pero ahora bien lo podía maldecir todo y echarlo a la basura. ¿A quién le importaba si todavía no ingresaban a la preparatoria? En ese momento, sus deseos habían sido más grandes que cualquier estúpida promesa.

Con cierta rudeza, pero sin la suficiente fuerza como para lastimarle, Shinobu retiró esa mano que se encontraba sobre su mejilla, siendo ahora él quien tomaba la rienda de la situación y tomando a la chica de ambos hombros, la apegó lo más humanamente posible a la pared.

-¿S-shinobu-kun?- dijo un tanto exaltada, sintiendo el cómo un sonrojo comenzaba a cubrir su rostro.

-¡Cállate!- demandó, apretando fuertemente los labios. –Sólo…guarda silencio…

No le había hecho falta el tenerse que repetir una vez más para cumplir su deseo, Chihiro mirándole con ojos entrecerrados. Pero por más que ella deseara el poder ver qué clase de expresión se encontraba llenando esos verdosos ojos que tanto amaba, su pelo se interponía en su deseo.

-Es doloroso, y al mismo tiempo divertido…el amar a una mujer tan estúpida, pero linda, como tú…

No importaba si esas palabras fueron dichas con cierta burla, o si eran un insulto en sí; en sus oídos, éstas no eran otra cosa salvo un cumplido mismo.

Rodeando sus brazos alrededor de su espalda, sostuvo el tembloroso cuerpo del pelinegro en un fuerte abrazo. Ya sea si entendía perfectamente lo que decía o si lo ignoraba con esa lentitud que bien le caracterizaba para entender las cosas…simplemente se limitó por descartar todas sus preocupaciones, para únicamente enfocarse en ese cálido y agradable calor que ahora se encontraba llenando el interior de su pecho, pero sobre todo, a su corazón.

-Te amo, Shinobu-kun.

* * *

**N/A:**

****¡Eso es todo!

Ahora, si me disculpa, me iré a dormir ;w; Por querer terminar de leer el manga olvidé que soy otro ser humano en éste planeta, y ahora que vengo viendo el reloj, me doi cuenta que son las tres de la mañana x'DDD

Daaamn~.

¡Oh! Si alguien lo leyó y fue de su agrado, me haría sinceramente feliz el saber su opinión! Así podré verme capaz de escribir otra historia para la sección en Español de éste hermoso y maldito manga ;w;

Greetings~!

_**-BALLAD OF SINNERS-**_

_**-CAELUM-**_


End file.
